1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to toilet bowl flushing enhancers, and more particularly to an attachment which is mountable on the rim of a toilet bowl and extends into the bowl. The attachment is configured to increase the swirling action of the flushing water which is introduced into the bowl.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wide variety of toilet flushing systems are present in the prior art. In these known systems, water is released from water tanks, flows down into the bowls, and is discharged from holes under the rims. These holes are designed to impart a swirling movement of the water to remove any deposits from the inside surfaces of the bowls and to drive the water and waste material therein to the center of the bowls and downwardly into the sanitary discharge piping. However, these known toilet arrangements seldomly effect cleaning and discharge by a single flush due to insufficient swirling action and water velocity, and thus usually require inefficient and wasteful second, and sometimes third, flushings.
Exemplary flushing systems utilized in the prior art are as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,710,987 to Means et al sets forth a flexible water distributor which is compressively held in a downwardly open flush rim of a toilet bowl. The distributor is provided with angled slits and radial openings to force flushing water in a partially horizontal direction to permit the water to flow directly against the bowl inner wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,167 to Ament discloses a toilet having a configuration to generate vortex water flushing action including structure within the rim for receiving a metered amount of water from the tank and directing it through a pair of angled passages of different sizes and into the rim cavity in opposite directions. The water is angularly discharged from the rim and into the bowl.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,224 to Carmichael illustrates a toilet bowl attachment for male users for preventing urine splashing and reducing noise. The attachment includes a ceramic dish having a concave shape compatible with the swirling flushing water. The dish is positioned within the bowl adjacent the rim and is removably held therein by a counterbalance positioned outside the bowl and connected to the dish by monofilament line draped over the rim.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,129 to Gajewski shows a toilet flushing system positioned in the tank, wherein the system includes a pair of separately operable units arranged at different heights to control the amount of flushing water dispensed as a function of the type of waste to be discharged from the bowl.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,077,840 to Masters et al illustrates another toilet bowl attachment for male users to channel or guide urine into a pan or bowl comprising a polymeric, substantially semi-circular channel member which is open at one or both ends. The attachment is provided with flange and other securing means adjacent an open end to position it in an angled or tilting manner on the rim or top surface of the pan.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved toilet bowl flushing attachment which addresses both the problems of ease of use, portability, and effectiveness in construction, and in this respect, the present invention fulfills this need.